Wolf Song
by SofusGirl
Summary: Xander has a secret. What is it? Who's serena? Why does she know bout slayers? Can wolves & vampires get along? These are things Spike will find out, as he discovers things about Xander Harris that he never would have guessed. Spander, OneShot, MILD M


**Lenght of story: **11 266 words.

**Warnings:** This will have slash, meaning boyxboy, so no flaming, 'cause you've been warned ;) Some OoC, and kind of AU, I don't have Dawn in this story, and let's just say Anya has left or something.

**Summary:** Xander has a secret. What is it? Who is serena? Why does she know about slayers? and Can wolves and vampires get along? These are things Spike will come to find out as he discovers things about Alexander LaVelle Harris that he never would have guessed. Maybe the whelp isn't just a comic relief after all...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. At all. I don't own anything in this story, except Serena, and Nathaniel ;) So please don't sue me *Puppy eyes*

**A/N:** This is my very first attempt at a story with any kind of hinting towards something even remotely sexual. So please don't be to harsh with me :)

* * *

_**Wolf Song**_

Xander Harris stood outside his house. He didn't want to go inside. His father was there, and he knew he had been out far too late. Being out too late, and waking his drunken father when he returned was never a good thing. In fact, it usually resulted in a good beating. But he couldn't stay out here all night either, that was even more dangerous, what with him being a human living here on the hellmouth and all. Vampires and demons were always roaming and looking for humans to kill and/or feast on. Not that he was completely human, but that was something they couldn't find out. It was one of the best preserved secrets in Sunnydale, he reckoned. Well, with the exception of the slayer, and stuff that is…

Xander sighed, he could probably protect himself from both demons, and his father, but if he did… if he dared stand up against him his poor mother would pay for it. When he was younger she used to take the worst hits for him, but she couldn't anymore. She had been broken by his father. Tony Harris was a big man, and Xander's mother, Serena LaVelle Harris, couldn't keep him off forever, even if she had those powers…

Xander reached out a hand and opened the door. He sneaked in and went for the door down to his room in the basement. He tiptoed stealthily over the floor towards that door, but just before he reached it he heard a sound, a rather loud sound. He turned his head and whimpered as he saw Tony Harris coming towards him. Xander threw himself towards the door and stumbled down the stairs into his room.

Tony followed. He was drunk, as usual, and he sported a huge grin and a vicious look in the eyes as he grabbed Xander by the shirt and lifted the smaller man up. He threw Xander into the wall, and walked over to him. He might not look it, but Tony was a very strong man, and had Xander been a normal human he would have been knocked out immediately. But he wasn't. He whimpered in pain, and looked at his father with pleading eyes, though every instinct in his mind told him to fight back and kill the man that harmed him. But if he tried, his mum would suffer. He couldn't do that to her. Tony smirked.  
"So you thought you could stay out late, and then wake me up with your noisy entry?" he slurred and punched Xander hard in the gut. Xander gasped for air and coughed. He looked at Tony and growled. He looked almost feral.  
"Don't even think of fightin' back, little bastard. Your mom will be killed if you do" Tony threatened. Xander's eyes widened, and he calmed.  
'I can't risk that' he thought as he was punched again, this time in the jaw. Damn it! How would he explain that to Buffy and the gang? He couldn't even blame spike, the damn vampire had gotten chipped by the initiative, so he couldn't hit humans. DAMN! Xander closed his eyes and whimpered again as his father kept hitting him, over and over. Eventually he even found a knife and rope. He tied Xander up and dragged the knife slowly along his skin, just enough to pierce it and make it bleed. Xander wondered briefly if Tony had taken something else than beer that night as well.  
Tony pulled his arm back and in one swift move stabbed Xander. Luckily the blade wasn't really all that sharp, and Tony hadn't used too much force, so it didn't get that deep, and it didn't hit anything vital, though it did bleed quite a lot. Tony readied himself for another stab, but just as he was about to bring the knife down, the doorbell rang.

Spike stood outside Harris' house. His crypt, his new crypt had been destroyed by a frigging pissed off Molaak demon, just because Spike accidentally cheated in kitten poker. Now he had to go to that annoying little Scooby, Harris, and ask to stay there again. Not that he hadn't tried the others, but they couldn't/wouldn't have him there. Sodding bastards, the lot of them.

Spike impatiently waited for the door to open when he smelled something off. Firstly, it smelled a lot like alcohol there, but that wasn't all that important, everyone knew that Tony Harris was a drunk. No, what really caught his attention was the sweet scent that drifted towards him. It was the scent of blood. And not just any blood. No, this blood had a weird, yet familiar scent. Kind of like a mix between wolf and human blood, but not like a werewolf. Odd… He took a deep breath and smelled it more. Xander! That was why it was so bloody familiar, it was the whelp! But why did it smell of wolf? Spike shook his head and got ready to burst through the door, he had not been un-invited after all, when it opened to reveal Tony Harris.

Tony cut the ropes loose from Xander's wrists, and glared at him.  
"You'd better stay put and stay quiet, freak" he spat, empathizing the word freak with another kick to Xander's gut, causing Xander to cough up blood. Xander reluctantly nodded, and Tony walked up the stairs.

Tony opened the door and asked irritably  
"Whaddaya want?"  
"I want to talk to the wh- … err … Xander." Spike said, catching himself before he called Xander "The whelp" Tony scrutinized him.  
"Why? You his boyfriend or sumthin'?" he said with a sneer. Spike glared at him, barely refraining from growling at him in frustration.  
"No, I just want to talk to him, I need a place to stay, see, and the lad's got a place." He said with a mocking voice, as if he was talking to a child.  
"Well, you aint gonna stay here! Now get the hell of my property, you fucking British punk." Tony stated with a nasty glare. Spike looked at him with a raised brow. It would probably hurt, but it was bloody well worth it! This man was an asshole! Then Spike raised his fist and punched Tony as hard as he could, effectively knocking him out.

"Bloody fucking Hell!" Spike yelled in pain. The chip definitely still worked, that's for sure. Once the pain had stopped he stepped over the fainted man on the floor and walked towards the basement where he knew the whelp lived.

Xander had crawled into his bed and lay there now, completely still in fetal position. He heard someone yell in pain, but couldn't make out a voice, or the words… Everything was slightly… fuzzy. The he heard steps coming down the stairs. They seemed lighter than Tony's, but he couldn't be sure. The steps approached him, and he flinched when the person was next to him. Xander pulled away and pressed himself against the corner of the room. He shook slightly, and as the person approached him further he growled deep in the throat. Threatening whoever it was, to back away.

Spike pulled away slightly as the smaller man growled at him. He GROWLED! Spike wasn't aware that the boy could even do that. He was stunned for a minute, but quickly shook it off and crouched in front of the boy.  
"Bloody hell, what did that sodding bastard do to you." He muttered as he studied the boy. He was covered in bruises and shallow cuts, with a deeper stab wound in the side. He was lucky if it hadn't hit anything vital.

Xander looked up as Spike spoke. Suddenly he recognized the blonde vampire.  
"What're you doing here?" he said weakly.  
"Saving you it seems" Spike stated.  
"Seriously, what the hell happened here?" Spike was actually worried 'bout the kid. He'd never cared before, but now… This was different. If Spike wasn't mistaken, it was the boy's father that had done this. And that was just… vicious, on a level that even Spike wouldn't sink to, ever… Of course, technically he couldn't, as he couldn't have children, but still!  
"It's no big deal… He does this sometimes. It'll heal… Please don't tell the others." Xander said quietly. Spike looked shocked at him. How could he say that? No big deal? Yeah right, and Spike was the bloody prince of England! Not BLOODY likely!  
"It really is a big deal you know. Did your father do this? Why? Who the hell could do this to their own son?" Spike asked. He was practically seething with anger.  
"It happens all the time. And no, my father didn't do this. Tony did…" Spike was seriously confused now.  
"What do you mean? Tony's not your father?" he wondered. Xander shook his head.  
"Legally he is my stepfather. Mum married him because she wanted me to grow up with two parents. My biological dad is… dead" he explained. Spike looked at him in wonder. He never knew! But now that he thought of it… the two didn't really have that much in common. The only thing similar between Xander and Tony was the hair, and even that had slight differenced. Tony's was a greasy and shitty brown mess, while Xander's was more wavy and dark chocolate. Not that Spike went around noticing the whelp's hair color… Xander smiled weakly, though it didn't reach his eyes, he tried to stand up, but the beating and the other stuff seemed to catch up with him and he fainted, falling into the arms of the vampire.  
"OY! What the…?" Spike exclaimed, before he noticed that the boy had fainted. He carried Xander to the bed and gently put him down.  
"Oh, bollocks!" he muttered as he noticed the sun starting to seep through the window. He walked over, and quickly pulled the curtains closed, effectively cutting off any direct sunlight.

Meanwhile, two floors above the basement a whimper could be heard, as Serena woke up. She moved her limbs slightly and pulled on the chains holding her. They had gotten rusty, thanks to her husband's sloppiness. She growled in annoyance at her own weakness as she pulled. She had only just woken up, and she could smell her son needed her. Her pup! Tony had kept her drugged and chained far too long. She could not stand by anymore while her pup was being abused! She growled loudly and with one strong pull the chains broke. A triumphant grin spread across her tired looking face and she leapt downstairs. Tony Harris would pay for harming both her son and herself. She would make sure of it!

Xander woke suddenly and focused his ears on something. He could have sworn he heard his mum growl. But that was impossible. Tony kept her subdued…  
"What was that?" Xander asked to no one in particular, seemingly forgetting that Spike was right there.  
"You mean you could hear that, pet?" Spike said, inwardly cursing himself for calling the whelp PET. Xander hadn't noticed, and didn't care; Spike used "pet" all the time around Buffy, so Xander didn't really think about it.  
"Huh? Oh… Um, yeah, couldn't you?" he said with a silly grin that looked very misplaced in that bruised face of his.  
"'Course I could, pet, but you're human, you shouldn't be able to… it was too weak." Spike said cockily, but he was really curious. The boy hadn't shown any sign of supernatural abilities before. It was… odd.  
Xander grinned and looked at Spike, almost about to blurt his secret, before he suddenly remembered that this was SPIKE. He was untrustworthy.  
"Well, I heard it anyway." He said. His grin had faded and instead he had a look of concern on his face. He heard panting, like from a wolf, and his mother's scent drifted towards him. He took a deep whiff. Yes! It was definitely her.  
"Mom" he whispered. Spike heard him and looked at him curiously. Why would he say that all of a sudden? Well… whisper it, anyway…

The door was slammed opened and in the doorway you could see a wolf. The fur was light brown, white in some places, and the fangs and muzzle were smeared in blood. It was a female. Spike could tell. She eyed him suspiciously and growled slightly. Then she looked at Xander and the growl shifted into an expression of relief and care. Spike didn't quite understand it, but he was certain of one thing. This was no ordinary wolf.

Serena had just descended the stairs when she saw her husband standing up from his previous position, knocked out on the floor. She looked him straight in the eyes and growled menacingly. He backed away slightly.  
"Now, now, Serena. Don't do something you'll regret" he said with a threatening voice. He reached into his pocket for his knife, but quickly found it missing.  
"Looking for something?" Serena said, dangling the knife from her hand before throwing it away. She didn't need it to defeat him. Not now.  
"S-Serena…" Tony said, looking slightly intimidated. She growled and leapt towards him. In mid-leap she changed, and where she should have stood, right in front of Tony, a large white and brown wolf stood. She growled at him, baring her fangs. Then she jumped, pushing him outside the house. She attacked him fiercely, biting into the flesh of his arm as he raised it in defense. He threw her away, into a wall, but she turned, kicking off from the wall and leaping straight onto him sinking her teeth into his throat, cutting off his air supply and tearing open his arteries. Tony fell to the ground, dead. Serena looked at him in victory. She felt no pity towards this man who had ruined the life of both her, and her son. She growled at him one last time, before kicking some dirt on him, clearly showing her contempt. Then she ran back inside, towards her son's room. She didn't worry about her husband's body. It would be written off as just another "dog attack" or something in the Hellmouth that was Sunnydale.

Spike stared at the magnificently proud wolf as she descended the stairs, ignoring him and walking straight to Xander. Then the weirdest thing happened. The wolf turned into a woman. She was tall and graceful, but looked tired and beyond her years. Her hair was light brown, with some gray in it, probably from stress more than age. She sat down on Xander's bed and pet him.  
"Hi pup. Did you miss me?" she said with a soft smile. Spike was slightly more confused. She referred to him as pup. Meaning she either was his mum, or she considered him pack. But Alexander LaVelle Harris could not be the son of a wolf-lady! He was just so… so HUMAN! Right? Somehow Spike started to wonder about that. He seemed… different from normal humans now.  
"Of course I did, mom. But Tony… He'll kill you if he finds out! I can't let that happen!" Xander said, slightly panicked. The woman grinned and wiped away some blood from her jaw.  
"I don't think he'll be a problem anymore" she stated confidently. Spike nearly shuddered. This woman seemed so… Slayer like… it was giving him chills, and a strange "fight or flight" feeling.  
"Now, Xan, who's this pretty, young vampire here?" she said with a smirk. Xander was about to answer, but Spike was faster. He reached out a hand.  
"The name's Spike" he said, sounding more confident than he was. He'd never encountered a woman that turned into a wolf/a wolf that turned into a woman (he wasn't quite sure of which it was…) before.  
She took his hand.  
"Serena LaVelle, half-wolf, Alexander's mother, and also ex-slayer" she smirked. Half wolf? How the hell could she be HALF WOLF? Wait… ex-slayer. Spike paled considerably. He'd beaten slayer before, but that was before this FUCKING CHIP!

Xander watched his mom and Spike interact. He hadn't known that his mom was, no had been, a slayer. Spike seemed to pale a bit. That was only reasonable though. He obviously couldn't defend himself against her, not while the chip still had any effect. Well… technically he could, but it would give him one hell of a headache.  
"So… We're really free from him now?" Xander asked his mother with a hopeful voice. Serena nodded.  
"Yeah. But we can't seem too relieved, or they'll suspect us." She said.  
"You mean you killed him?" Xander said. Again she nodded.  
"I had to. He threatened my pack. And we can't have that now, can we" she grinned. Xander quickly found himself grinning right along with her.  
"Now, I'm sure your friend here would want to know what the hell is going on here, right?" Serena looked at the vampire in question.  
"That'd be great, pet" he stated. Xander barely kept from rolling his eyes. What was with Spike and calling slayers "pet"?  
"Well, should we tell him then?" Serena asked Xander.  
"If it's okay with you… I don't think he'll tell anyone. At least I hope he won't" Xander shrugged.

Spike looked at Serena and Xander. They had similar eyes, though hers were more light than his, and Xander seemed to have his skin tone from her, but if Spike had to guess he'd say the boy was more like his father, even though Spike had never met the guy.  
Serena started her story.

_It was about 18 years ago. I was only 17 and was a quite young slayer. My watcher, Nathaniel Kiba was just a few years older than me, 22 years old, he was the youngest watcher recorded. We were doing great. Back then we roamed Sunnydale, killing off as many evil demons and vampires as we could, but leaving peaceful demons alive. No point in killing harmless ones. We had a uniq__ue relationship, Nathaniel and I, and we came to care greatly about each other. We had a lot in common. Neither one of us particularly liked the watchers council. And soon we found out that we both were wolves. He was full blooded, while I was a half-blood, but a wolf none the less._

Spike interrupted.  
"How can you be HALF-wolf anyway, and how come others didn't know he was a wolf?" Serena just smiled at him and answered the question.  
"Wolves have been hunted by mankind for centuries. Some packs were different than others. They started developing certain traits, to keep men of their trails. After a while the ability had developed completely, and all wolves who are descendants of these packs can transform into humans. In human form they are safer from harm, and thus, many choose to remain in the human form. Sometimes wolves mate with humans, resulting in half-breeds like me. We are stronger than humans, nearly on par with a strong demon, and we easily defeat vampire-fledglings. So… may I continue the story now?" She said. Spike looked awed by all this information, before answering her with a  
"Sure, whatever…"

_We hunted together, bringing down vampires and demons in the shadows of the night. We howled in triumph after every successful hunt, and felt invincible. Our feelings developed, and I soon found myself pregnant. Things changed. I kept it secret from Nathan, He'd worry too much, and I'd be forced to stop hunting. I didn't want that. But I did want the child. My little pup. So we kept going as usual, though I tired faster and was more careful around enemies. _

_Then it happened. One day we were out patrolling and we were ambushed. It was a gang of vampires collaborating with a few demons. Normally we'd be able to take them down, but as they ambushed us and I was pregnant… well… it didn't turn out to good. They managed to kill Nathan as he protected me. He had however managed to take out a lot of them, and I got the rest, but I was severely wounded, and fainted in my human form. When I woke up a few days later I found out that I'd been lucky. Both my pup and I were fine, though at one point I had stopped breathing, and they had almost thought me dead. __So a new slayer was summoned, and I really didn't mind losing my job. I married Tony, 'cause he seemed like a nice guy, and he was willing to take care of my son, or so I thought. Turned out I was wrong though. He used me, drugged me and chained me up. My little boy was so brave, always trying to protect me, even when I said he shouldn't. Poor kid. It broke my heart that he was treated like that. I finally managed to get lose once when his instincts were awakened by a hyena spirit, and we went hunting, but I was recaptured, and it is only now that I truly am free._

Both Xander and Spike looked at Serena. Even Xander hadn't known all that. He only knew that he was part wolf and that his father was dead, now he knew the details behind it as well.  
"So the whelp here is more wolf than you are?" spike asked Serena while pointing towards Xander.  
"Yes. He is three quarters wolf, and only one quarter human. He's very good at hiding his scent though. As any child of mine should" she said proudly. Xander smiled affectionately to his mom.

Suddenly the phone rang. Xander picked it up  
"Hello? Xander speaking" He said.  
_"Hi Xan, it's Willow. Why aren't you here? We missed you at the magic box"_ Willow said from the other end of the phone.  
"Yeah sorry 'bout that. I forgot to call you. I'm gonna spend the day with mom today you see"  
_"Your mom. I don't think we've met. Why haven't I met her? We've been friends for so long Xan…"_ Willows babble made Xander roll his eyes. She was a good friend but her rambles could go on and on… Not that he had anything he should say about that. He could be just as bad.  
"Yeah, she's been out of the country for years, business stuff. " he lied. Xander would probably tell her the truth someday, but NO WAY was he gonna do it over the phone.  
"Got to go. Talk to you later Will. Say hi to the others from me" he said. Willow said she'd be sure to do that and they hung up.

"OH SHIT! It's 5p.m already?" He exclaimed as he looked at his watch. Spike looked at him.  
"Yeah, don't you pay attention p- whelp." He said with a shrug. Xander looked at him. Only two hours till sunset.  
"Maybe we should bury Tony and remove evidence?" Serena suggested.  
"Then we can go hunting afterwards" she added with a wolfish grin.  
"Good idea. I haven't had a hunt since… FOREVER!" Xander grinned back.  
"Great. I'll just leave once the sun sets" Spike said. Serena and Xander both looked at him oddly.  
"Nonsense" Serena stated.  
"You'll hunt with us. You're pack now. Like it or not" she winked. Spike was stunned. She had known him for just a few hours, most of which SHE had been talking and he had only listened, and she already considered him pack! Why?  
"We've got one rule though. We do NOT hunt humans." Xander said sternly, even though he knew Spike couldn't.  
"Unless they've done something really, really bad." Serena muttered with a smirk.  
"As if I could. I'm chipped, remember." Spike huffed. Serena was the confused one this time.  
"Long story, we'll tell you later. We've got work to do now." Xander said and bounced upstairs.  
"Oy! Weren't you injured?" Spike commented. Serena shrugged.  
"Wolves like us heal faster than humans, he'll be a bit sore and bruised, but nothing more. If the stab wound had been deeper though…" she said with a slightly concerned look. Spike shrugged and sat down in a chair waiting for sunset.

Xander and his mother morphed into their wolf forms and pulled Tony around the back of the house relieved to see that no one had noticed him, luckily. They dragged him all the way to the cemetery, careful not to be noticed, and dug a deep grave almost under some bushes. They leapt out and pushed him into it. Xander looked at the dead man with disgust before they pushed the dirt back into the hole, covering the man completely, and filling the grave. They stomped on the earth a bit and soon it looked as any other fresh grave. Serena took a moment and covered it up with branches and leaves from the bushes. Unless you knew exactly what to look for you'd never even notice it. And even if someone would notice it, they'd probably just think some animal had been digging there or something. Xander and Serena looked at each other and grinned. Well, as much as they could in their wolf forms anyway. Then they ran back home to pick up Spike and go hunting, turning into their human selves before they reached the house. The whole thing took them about three hours or so.

Spike stood outside the house waiting for them and smoking when they got back.  
"Took you long enough" he said and grinned. He was ready for a bit of action.  
"Well, are we going then?" Xander said to Serena.  
"Yeah. Our targets are fledglings, minor evil demons and possibly other creatures of darkness. Let's GO!" She said leaping into the air, instantly morphing and running off. Xander followed her example and morphed. Spike stared at the Xander-wolf with amazement. Xander's wolf form was so magnificent. He had dark brown fur with black markings. His ears and his tail were charcoal black, as were his paws and the fur around his eyes. The black faded into the brown and it looked amazing. Xander's eyes stayed the same, and if you looked right into them you could see the "human" boy's personality shining through. At least that's what Spike thought. Xander was slightly larger than his mother in size and muscles, but he was also younger, meaning less experienced. Spike grinned in anticipation. This would be fun.

Xander looked at spike studying him. He found the blonde vampire quite attractive actually. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. Hell, he'd probably never come "out of the closet". But for now, hunting with Spike would be enough. They'd probably do it a lot to, as his mother considered Spike pack already. Did she know something they didn't? Nah, probably not. He got an idea.  
~Hey mom, should I make him a speaker?~ Xander asked in wolf tongue. Serena grinned.  
~That could be a good idea. But do you think he'd accept it?~ she answered. Xander "shrugged". He'd just have to try. He lifted his paw and bit it. HARD. Blood started to run down it. He'd have to be quick, before it healed. He jumped up and bit Spike in the arm, drawing blood.

Spike looked at Xander shocked as the wolf bit his own paw. Then he was even more shocked when he bit him as well. Xander managed, somehow, to hold his wound against Spike's, mixing their blood.  
~I will this creature the ability of the noble tongue of wolves~ he said. Spike suddenly felt a rush of magic flow through him.  
~The hell was that?~ he asked.  
~I just gave you the ability to understand what we say in this form. Is that okay?~ Xander said with his head cocked to the side, making him look like a curious puppy. Spike grinned and nodded.  
~Let's get hunting then, pet~ he said, and they ran.

When they stopped running they found themselves at one of the most popular cemeteries in Sunnydale. This was where most fledglings woke up. The vampire and the two wolves grinned in anticipation. There! A young vampire was stalking towards a parked car, probably looking for a easy meal. All three of them growled and charged. The vampire turned just in time to see two large wolves running towards him. Spike grinned and stopped. He wanted to watch this first, before actually joining them. He wished to see how they worked. Xander suddenly ran to the side, leaving Serena to chase the vampire, who now ran towards a crypt, hoping to lose the wolves in the mess of gravestones. No such luck though, for once he only paid attention to Serena, Xander jumped out in front of him pouncing and jumping on him, sinking his teeth into the vampire's neck and ripping the head_ straight off._ Spike was impressed, even though this was clearly a rather weak vampire. Serena praised her son for a job well done and they padded over to Spike.  
~You're good~ Spike said casually.  
~Thanks, why don't you join us for another one. I assume you wanted to see how we worked before actually hunting with us, correct?~ Serena stated. Spike grinned. She was clever.  
~Indeed. Bloody amazing, that was. So, are we tracking something, or just running aimlessly 'till we find something?~ he asked.  
~Tracking. Smell, a Molaak demon has been through here!~ she said. Xander looked at her in awe. She knew demon-names without looking in a book! Spike smelled the air and then narrowed his eyes.  
~This is the demon who destroyed my crypt!~ he growled. The wolves grinned.  
~Let's go.~ And they ran.

They got close and slowed down, hiding in the shadows downwind. The Molaak demon was an ugly one. It was covered in scales and spikes. It had sharp, pointed teeth and no nose, only two slit nostrils in its flat face. The eyes were pinkish white with a black pupil similar to that of a goat. It also had sharp claws and big, hard muscles. It was completely oblivious to the three bystanders, and started walking. Spike grinned. The three nodded to each other and the wolves jumped out on each side of the demon, moving to bite at his legs, forcing him to move forwards. Spike had in the meantime moved quietly and swiftly so he ended up in front of the demon. He punched him straight in the face.  
~To take him out you must stake him in the heart. It's placed differently than on humans. In his gut!~ Serena barked out. Spike nodded and broke a conveniently placed fence and stabbed the demon through the gut.  
"That's for breaking my crypt bloody asshole!" he said just before the demon _melted_ into a messy puddle of goo.  
~Great job. I'm proud of you. Both of you~ Serena said, pride showing clearly in her stance as well as her words. Then she started howling in victory, and it didn't take long before Xander and eventually Spike joined in. It was a new experience for Spike. He'd never hunted with wolves, and certainly never howled with them. SUNG with them. He found he quite liked the experience though.

They ran back home, and when they were certain no one could see them Serena transformed back, as did Xander. He flashed spike a silly grin.  
"You've got a bit of blood here" Spike said and wiped the demon blood away from Xander's jaw. Then he realized what he was doing, and pulled away. Serena grinned at the two boys. She knew full well who Spike, or "William the Bloody", was. But she also knew that people, even soulless vampires could change. And Spike seemed to have taken a liking to her son, even if neither one of them seemed to realize it. She didn't mind, he would be able to protect her pup, and also help him grow stronger. If they ever actually got together that is. But she'd most certainly help them along. Somehow she would...

At the magic box things were pretty normal. Giles was looking for demons in the books, Willow was flirting with Tara, and Buffy was training in the backroom. Giles seemed to have found something.  
"Buffy, is this the demon you saw?" he asked, holding out a book with a sketch of a demon. Buffy shook her head  
"No. That's not it. It was more scaly-like" she said.  
"Oh! And it had these pointy spiky things, and claws" she added.  
"You know, Buffy, this research would go quicker if you were actually helping out. You must have trained quite enough for tonight." Giles said, trying to get her to help out a bit.  
"Nah, You'll figure it out. You're good at that. I'll just go patrol for a while. Maybe I'll find it." she grinned and went out. Giles sighed in exasperation. That girl never learned.

Out on patrol Buffy was bored. Beyond bored. She was DYING from boredom. Nothing came! Not even one fledgling. And she was all giddy and wanting to kick some ass too. She pouted. Suddenly she heard something. It sounded like a fight. She stayed hidden and watched, downwind, even if she didn't really notice that. She was amazed at what she saw. Two wolves, one white and one black were taking down a vampire. The white one lead the vampire straight towards the black one, who attacked the vampire and ripped its head straight off. The vampire was dust. Then the scene got even stranger as she saw them move over to _SPIKE_ and saw him join them in the chase. She followed quietly, curious about this odd behavior.

The wolves and spike stopped, stalking a demon. It was the exact demon Buffy had been looking for! She watched as the odd trio seemed to agree to something and split up. Spike running off in front while the wolves chased the demon to him. Spike punched it, then seemed to listen to someone, but no one talked! Then he broke a fence and stabbed the demon in the gut, and it melted! Buffy was utterly stunned. But the biggest shock came as she saw the white wolf look and the black one and at Spike with utter pride, then it started howling. The black one joined in and, after a while, so did Spike. Buffy gaped at this. Spike _howled_! _SPIKE _howled with _wolves_! She was confused and walked away unnoticed, deciding to call it a night.

In the magic box Giles, Willow and Tara heard the howls. Giles looked out the window in reminiscence. He remembered how his "little brother" Nathaniel would howl at the moon. They'd been close friends once. Giles had truly considered him a brother. What had happened to him was sad, and to lose such a special slayer as well... Giles shook his head. No one knew what exactly had happened that night, but both watcher and slayer had died, that was certain. She had been a unique slayer that one... Probably because she had such a young rebellious watcher. Giles smiled. Nathan was always determined to be fair, even when it came to demons. He had believed firmly in second chances, a trait his slayer adopted. Hearing the howls outside brought back so many memories for Giles and he almost howled with them. He practically felt the spirit of Nathan running through the store. As the howls died down a single tear ran down his cheek.  
"What's wrong Giles?" Willow asked. She and Tara had been fascinated with the howls, but noticed Giles' reaction.  
"The howling... A friend of mine used to howl like that every time he and his slayer brought down a demon or vampire" he smiled fondly at the memories.  
"Really? Why doesn't he anymore?" Tara wondered.  
"He and the slayer of that generation were murdered." he explained. Willow and Tara felt a bit guilty for asking.  
"He's probably doing fine, wherever he is" Willow assured him.  
"Oh yes, he most certainly is. He was a wild spirit. Both he and the slayer, Serena, were as wild, noble and untameable as the wolves.. They ran free." He said with a distant smile.  
Then he turned to the girls and noticed that Buffy was back.  
"You guys won't believe what I saw!" she exclaimed.

Spike was bout to leave the Harris residence, and look for a new place to stay when Serena stopped him.  
"Where do you think you're going? You don't have a place to stay, do you?" she said. Spike muttered that no he didn't.  
"Then stay here. Pack sticks together, and you're pack now, so you may stay here for as long as you wish" she stated. Spike was slightly shocked, but he was quickly learning to expect the unexpected when it came to this woman.  
"Sure, if you don't mind me staying here" he answered. Xander looked at him and grinned.  
"Ok, then. First we'll find out which room you'll stay in..." Serena said looking deep in thought. Then her expression became that of a mischievous child, and Spike felt a bit nervous. What could she have come up with?  
"Oh! I know! You'll share room with Xander. His room is big enough for the both of you, and that way You'll get to spend some time together" she smirked. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Spike and Xander both opened there mouths to protest, but Serena cut them off.  
"No arguments, it's that or the couch, and no one is allowed to sleep on the couch, so it doesn't matter anyway" she said in a voice that left no room for objections.  
"Yes mom"  
"Yes Mrs. Harris" they answered with resigned voices. Serena hit spike over the head.  
"No "Mrs. Harris" here! It's Serena or miss LaVelle. I do not wish to share name with that awful man anymore" she stated firmly. Spike shrugged and walked downstairs to settle in, in his new home. This could become interesting.

Xander looked at his mom.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, he IS a vampire after all" he said. He didn't quite want to trust the vampire yet, even if he had started to like him a bit. Though admittedly Xander didn't actually want Spike to stay anywhere else, it was simply a matter of pride. And his pride told him that he couldn't have feelings for a vampire he'd spent so long loathing. But he did though... Have feelings for Spike. Who'd have thought _that_ would ever happen.  
"I am beyond sure. I am completely convinced that he'll be a perfect pack member" Serena answered with a wide grin.  
'And maybe even a future mate for you, pup' she added in her mind, and her smirk grew wider. Xander looked confused, but followed Spikes example and walked down to his room.

Xander looked at his watch and noticed that it was 4a.m. He had to get some sleep if he wanted to be able to face the gang tomorrow. He dumped into his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He didn't notice the blonde vampire who already slept in the very same bed.

Spike, who had fallen asleep a few minutes before Xander came down, unconsciously wrapped his arms around the warm boy in bed. And in his sleep the darker boy easily adjusted himself to that position. Both Xander and Spike slept better that night than they had, in what felt like, forever. Serena looked at the sleeping boys and smiled affectionately. They were so cute. Spike may be a 200 or so years, but the scene was still one of the most adorable Serena had ever seen.  
"You'll be fine" she whispered and pet them gently on their heads before she silently walked back upstairs and went to sleep as well.

Xander was the first one to wake up. The time was 12.30, and he was about to get off the bed when something felt amiss. He was still quite tired so it took a while before he finally registered the arm held around him possessively. He almost jumped out of bed of shock, when he noticed that Spike was asleep, and probably as unaware of it as he had been. So instead he gently slipped out of the vampire's grip and went towards the shower. He heard Spike protest slightly in his sleep for the loss of warmth, but kept sleeping anyway.

Xander felt confused. He was uncertain about how he felt about Spike. He stood under the warm spray of water from the shower and thought about this. He had realized, when the vampire had tried helping him after his father had beaten him, that he might consider him a friend, but even if he had partially come to terms with the fact that he was bisexual, he had not come out yet, nor had he even considered that Spike could be a possible boyfriend...  
'Maybe even a mate' a voice in his head pushed forth. Xander shook his head. As if Spike would ever get together with Xander. He was the frigging comic relief! He got out of the shower and got dressed. He subconsciously picked a different, more fitting outfit than normal. He was now dressed in a black pair of jeans, a white shirt and black combat boots. His hair was a bit messy, but it looked good that way. His phone rang waking Spike up.  
"Hey, what's up?" Xander said, already guessing who it was.  
_"Hi, Xan. It's Willow again" _And he was right. He grinned.  
"Hi Will"  
_"So we wanted to know if you were coming to the Magic Box today. It would be nice if you did, not that you have to... Oh, and Buffy said that if you see Spike you should tell him to come as well. Buffy wants to talk to him about something. Not that it's very likely that you'll meet him. Seeing as how it's daylight and with him being a vampire..." _she said.  
"I'll tell him. Oh, and mom probably wants to come as well, if you guys don't mind. Turns out she's been involved with these kinds of things before" Xander explained. He heard Willow talk to Buffy and Giles for a minute before returning to him.  
_"Giles said to bring her along. He's curious. I can tell, well, see you later then. About 4?"_  
"Sure, sounds good. See you then. Bye" and they hung up. Spike walked casually over to Xander, dressed in nothing but boxers. Xander stared at that bare, lean body, and caught himself wondering what those boxers hid.  
"Scooby meeting tonight?" Spike asked while dressing in his usual outfit. Black pants, black t-shirt and red unbuttoned shirt. The boots and leather coat was off, as they were inside, and Spike couldn't exactly go anywhere.  
"Yeah. She said to bring you as well. Buffy wanted to talk to you" Xander said.  
"Ok then. Serena coming too?" Xander nodded.  
"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna go to the store and get some stuff. You can go where ever you want in the house, just don't break anything, and don't annoy mom too much" Xander said playfully, before he started walking upstairs.  
"Oy, do you have any blood? 'm starving here" Spike said. Xander rolled his eyes, but agreed to try and get him some.

In the mall of Sunnydale Xander walked around looking for the stuff he needed, and the stuff his mother had asked him to get. He decided to start off easy and get some new clothes. Even he had come to realize that his clothes may not be the coolest ones. He bought several dark clothes, and some colored or white ones. He wanted to impress Spike... wait... what? He shook his head. No, he just wanted some new clothes. That was all...

After that was over, he got some groceries, and some other stuff his mom had asked for. Then it was the harder part... He had to get blood for Spike... Now how could he do that? He couldn't get him simple pigs blood. That would be cruel. A vampire needed at least a little human blood to stay strong and healthy. Even Xander knew that. He thought a while, while he loaded the car with the stuff he'd already gotten. A truck with deliveries for the Sunnydale hospital came. An idea formed, and a smirk spread across his face. He knew what to do now!

He had followed the truck in his car, and subtly parked it a block away from the hospital. Then he had changed into his wolf form, and was currently waiting for just the right moment. There! The truck was open, and the men had taken a smoking break. Xander moved quickly and swiftly to the truck full of blood. He jumped in, and grabbed a bock with blood-bags. He turned human and lifted it off, making sure he could carry it in his wolf form, then he morphed back to a wolf, grabbed the box again and ran off, unnoticed.

He got back to the car safely and loaded the blood bags into the back of the car.  
"There, now I've got everything" He said to himself. Quite pleased with his work.  
"Now, I have to get back home, unload it, get mom and Spike and head to the Magic Box. No problem" he grinned and drove home.

Xander had, with the help of Serena and Spike gotten everything inside and stored properly. They were now sitting by the table, enjoying a nice meal. Xander and Serena were eating steak, while Spike was drinking a nice warm cup of O positive.  
"How'd you manage to get human blood, pet?" He asked looking at Xander.  
"That's for me to know, and you to... not know" Xander teased. Spike flashed him a fanged grin. Xander replied to it by doing the _exact same_. He morphed, but only partially, so he now sported two wolf ears on top of his head, clawed hands, a nice black tail and sharp canine fangs. Spike was almost completely stunned. He hadn't known that was possible.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that one. It's very convenient at times, as it allows us greater balance while still giving us the hands and thus the gripping ability of humans. Also it's easier to stay in that form than in the human one. It demands less energy. Though it is way to obvious, so it's rarely used" Serena explained. She glanced at her watch and shrugged.  
"We'd better get moving if we're supposed to meet them at 4" she said and put on her shoes and jacket. Xander and spike did the same, and Spike used a blanket to cover himself from the sunlight. Then they headed to the Magic Box.

Buffy had just entered the shop, Giles, Willow and Tara were reading, still looking for the name of the demon, even if Buffy had seen it get slain. The door was opened and in ran Spike, covered in a blanket. While he was busy putting out the fire on himself and the blanket, Xander walked in, followed by a woman Buffy had never seen before. She walked up to Buffy and stuck out a hand.  
"Hi, young slayer. I don't believe we've met. I'm Serena LaVelle, Xander's mother" she said. Buffy looked slightly surprised but shook the hand offered, and muttered her own name. Serena repeated the process with Willow and Tara before she noticed Giles.  
"Ripper, is that really you?" she said surprised. Giles looked up from the book he'd been reading.  
"How do you... Serena? How? But I thought..." Giles was clearly in shock.  
"Long story short, I was pregnant, we got ambushed, I was assumed dead and no longer the slayer so I moved here and married Tony" she said, hissing her ex-husband's name. She dumped down on a chair.  
"So what have you been up to lately, Ripper?"  
"Please don't call me that. I've not really been doing much. I'm currently the watcher of Buffy here" he said.  
"Whoa, slow down. You two KNOW each other?" Xander exclaimed. Serena nodded.  
"He was a close friend of Nathaniel. They were practically brothers." she said, and turned back to Giles.  
"I assume you already know my son Alexander." she stated.  
"He's _your_ son? But, then... Of course! Why haven't I seen it sooner? It's so obvious, they look almost exactly the same!" he ranted, then calmed down and asked her straight out  
"He's Nate's son isn't he?" Serena nodded. Confirming his theory. Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow and Tara could only watch in fascination.

"Wait, so Tony isn't Xander's dad?" Willow asked. Serena and Xander both shook their heads.  
"Why didn't you tell me, Xander?" she said with a hurt voice.  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't think it would make any difference..." He answered.  
"Wait a minute here! Your mom is a slayer? Is that right?" Buffy said.  
"Not anymore. And don't blame him for not telling you sooner. He didn't know until recently either" Serena claimed. Buffy looked awed.  
"We're getting really off topic, you know. Now, once again Buffy, are you certain you can't say more about what the demon looked like?" Giles asked.  
"I've told you all I know about it. But that's why I wanted Spike here!" Spike looked up as he heard his name.  
"As I told you, I saw him and two wolves take it down, so my guess is he knows what it was" she said confidently. Xander almost choked on air, as he heard Buffy mention both Spike and "the wolves".  
"Oh that... Molaak demon. Ruined my crypt, it did! Bloody asshole" Spike huffed. Giles got an "Of course!" expression, and Buffy looked just as confused.  
"A Mohawk demon?" she said dumbly. Causing Giles, Spike and Serena to roll their eyes.  
"And she's supposed to be a slayer?" Serena said under her breath. Only Spike and Xander heard her and burst out laughing. The rest of the gang looked at them oddly. Those two never got along, and suddenly they were laughing together? What was going on?  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked. The boys simply laughed harder, before letting it die down. Serena rolled her eyes.  
"At least they're getting along" she said with a shrug.

Xander looked at Spike with a grin. The comment had been hilarious to them. Spike smirked back to him and winked. No one noticed.  
"So, how skilled are you, Slayer?"Serena said, smirking.  
"Let me check your skill!" she grinned mischievously. Xander rolled his eyes. Serena was itching for some action, and if she fought Buffy, that was just what she'd get. Xander knew his mother was good, but was she on par with Buffy? He saw Buffy take up the challenge and the gang followed them out of curiosity, into the training room.

The fight started almost as soon as they got in there. Punches were blocked and dodged, and kicks were sent all over the place. The slayer and the ex-slayer fought viciously. In the end Serena managed to get a good hit and sent Buffy in the ground. Buffy however, also managed to kick Serena causing her to fall as well. Buffy got up quickly and stood over her.  
"Ok, I yield" Serena grinned. Buffy helped her up.  
"You're good, slayer. It seems however, that I'm a tad out of practice" Xander's mom smirked.  
"Well, you're not too bad either. I haven't had a good fight like that in a while" Buffy smiled. Xander smiled as well. It seems they could get along. Which was really great.

Soon it was time for the group to split. Buffy went to patrol, Willow and Tara went home, Giles stayed behind for a bit, and Xander, Spike and Serena left to go home as well. About halfway there Serena turned to them.  
"I think I'll go on a patrol as well. Alone this time. I need the exorcise" she said. Xander nodded. She could take care of herself.  
"I'll be back by tomorrow, though it might not be until tomorrow evening. I might decide to stay out a while. Okay, sweetie?" she smiled.  
"Mom! Don't call me that!" Xander said, but she'd already ran off. Xander and Spike walked back home, and into the house.

Serena ran. She loved the feeling of the wind through her fur. It was soothing and nice. It had been so long since she'd been free to do this. Tony had always kept her locked up, and she was never able to hunt. She stopped and smelled the air. Fledgling! She started stalking her prey. She knew she'd have it all to herself. She'd checked where Buffy patrolled, and it was way on the other side of town. She crouched down low and waited for just the right moment. THERE! She jumped out and attacked the fledgling. It had no chance. She hit it straight on, pushing it into a pole. It snarled at her before turning to dust. She stood proudly, but just as she was about to howl for her successful catch, she found herself tied up. Rope was roughly thrown around her neck. She turned and growled at the attacker and jumped at him. But from behind her another one got her paws. It didn't take too long before she was completely tied up. She growled and barked and struggled, but it was no use. She was trapped. She made to howl for help, but was knocked out by one of the attackers. What would happen now?

In the morning Xander and Spike sat in the couch home, watching TV. Normally Spike would have slept by now, but he had slept all night, and was fully awake now.  
"I am so BORED!" Xander stated. Spike looked at the boy. Xander currently had his tail and ears showing, and Spike watched the canine ears twitching. He started petting the boy. Like one would pet a dog. Xander leaned into the touch and started wagging his tail. Spike grinned. This could be fun. He kept petting the boy and scratched him behind the ears. Xander went cross-eyed with pleasure. Spike's grin grew wider and he started petting the tail as well. The fur on it was silky smooth and so soft. It felt good to touch it. Xander leaned in a bit until he was completely leaning on Spike. Spike looked at the boy in surprise. He had his eyes closed and seemed to just enjoy the feeling of the cool hands of the vampire running through his fur. Spike smile almost affectionately, then he grabbed hold of Xander's chin and tilted his face up. He leaned down and quickly touched his lips to those of Xander.

Xander's eyes shot open in surprise. Then he melted into the kiss, it felt right. So when the vampire's tongue touched his lips asking for entry, he was more than willing to give it, and their kiss deepened. Soon they were making out roughly on the couch, and couldn't think of anything except how good, and right this felt. They broke apart when Xander needed air, but soon their lips reattached. Xander lay on the couch with Spike bent over him, both lost in the passion of the kiss. Spike's hand reached down and groped Xander's ass. Xander moaned into the kiss and grabbed the vampire, pulling him closer.  
"More" he moaned. Spike grinned and moved one hand under Xander's shirt. Soon they were both shirtless and pantless, only in their boxers, moaning and rubbing against each other.  
"Ah, FUCK!" Xander exclaimed as their actions took a turn for the hotter. Soon they discarded the boxers as well and the house was filled with sounds of mating and howls of pleasure.

A few hours later they woke after their rather exhausting "bonding time". Xander wagged his tail lazily as Spike kissed his forehead.  
"Does this mean we're together then?" Xander asked looking up at Spike. Spike kissed him on the lips and grinned.  
"Of course, pet. I'm not really all that into one night stands" he winked. Xander morphed back into his all-human form. Then they showered and got dressed.

They walked into the kitchen to grab some dinner when Xander noticed that his mother still wasn't home. He checked the watch. 5.30p.m.  
"That's odd... I thought she'd be back by now..." he muttered. Spike came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Xander's waist, kissing his neck.  
"Your mom? She's an ex-slayer, ain't she? She can take care of herself" he said. Xander leaned into the embrace.  
"You're probably right, but... I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this" he sighed. The doorbell rang. Spike let go of Xander and they went to open the door.

When the door was opened Buffy and the gang stood there.  
"We've got a problem" she said and handed them a note. Xander read it.

_Dear slayer  
We've caught a pretty little wolf I think you'll miss.  
If ya ever wanna see Serina again I suggest you come quick and meet us in the warehouse beside the bronze and give us 10000 dollar.  
C ya, slayer. _

"It's misspelled, but I assume they mean Serena. Though I'm not sure why they call her a wolf or... What the hell is Spike doing here?" Buffy stopped mid-sentence. Xander growled slightly and ran off. He would find his mother! He'd kill those assholes!

"My crypt is destroyed, so 'm staying with them. That a problem, slayer?" Spike answered Buffy's question with a snarl.  
"Xander! Dammit! He ran off! Well come on slayer, we'll have ta help them!" he added as he noticed Xander having ran off. Buffy, Giles and the witches looked a bit put out that Spike wanted to HELP Xander, but they guessed it was because he was allowed to stay in their home. They followed Xander quickly, but he'd been fast, so he'd probably get there before them.

Xander ran into the warehouse following the scent of his mother. He could smell her blood. He snarled. They'd harmed her! He sneaked up on them and growled. There were about five or eight of them. Some were vampires, others were various demons and one was a werewolf. It wasn't a full moon, but Xander could smell it on him.  
"Release my mother, assholes!" He yelled. He saw her chained up, by the neck, as if she was just a dog.  
~Xander, no! Get out! I don't want you harmed. Please I...~ Serena was harshly kicked and whimpered in pain. The chains kept her from turning back! Xander growled and transformed. He leaped onto one of the men there. This one was a vampire. He did as he'd done before and ripped the head clean off. He snarled and took a threatening fighting stance, ready to take them all on, to defend his mother.  
"keh, you don't have the money, so we won't release her" One of the tougher looking demons said. Xander ran towards him and readied himself to attack, but he was roughly kicked away by another demon. He hit the wall, hard, scraping his shoulder. Blood seeped out of the wound, but he got back up and ran towards the offender. He dug his teeth into the demon's arm and pulled. He felt bones breaking between his teeth, and he let go. The demon screamed in pain.  
"Fucking DOG! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" it said and grabbed for him. Xander spun away and bit the demon's leg, this time not letting go, even when bones cracked. A vampire came up behind him and grabbed his tail. He quickly spun and bit the vampire. But he was outnumbered. Another vampire managed to get hold of his neck, and lifted him up. He snarled, growled and kicked to get loose, but it was impossible. What should he do?

He shifted back into his wolf-human form and managed to finally get loose from the grip, but it didn't last long. Soon he was grabbed by the feet and arms, and was once again stuck. He growled and bit, writhed to get free. But no such luck. He whimpered.  
"No... " he said. He couldn't give up! He howled! Someone punched his side, and one of the demons raked its claws over Xander's chest, leaving bleeding cuts.  
"SPIKE!" he yelled out. The wolf crying for it's mate to assist him, and the boy, the man, crying for help from his boyfriend.

Spike almost outrun Buffy on their way to the warehouse. He followed Xander's scent, shifting into gameface. Fangs showing off deadly in the moonlight, and eyes glowing yellow. He would not let his Xander, his boyfriend, his _**mate**_, get injured. It was something he couldn't allow! Never! He could smell the blood of Serena in the air. And soon he could scent his Xander's blood as well. He growled. Wishing he was faster.

"When did Xander become so fast?" Buffy asked. No one answered. Willow and Tara couldn't, they were too out of breath to talk. Giles hadn't heard her, and Spike simply growled and tried running faster. Buffy didn't understand why Spike would even care about Xander. She cared, of course, but she was Xander's friend. Spike was... his enemy? His ally? Hard to tell with Spike...

Finally they were there. Spike froze in the entrance. He saw Xander, in his wolf form, fighting the demons with all he had, even though he was clearly outnumbered. Buffy looked around  
"Strange, I can't see him anywhere..." she said. She watched the brown and black wolf fight.  
"Spike, come on, we're probably in the wrong pla-" she cut off mid sentence as the wolf morphed into a partly wolf Xander. Still fighting and struggling to get loose from the grip of the enemies. Willow gasped. Tara looked shocked, and Giles watched with amazement. Xander howled, a heartbreaking howl of a defeated warrior.  
"SPIKE!" he yelled. Bringing the gang out of their trance.

Spike was the first to react. He threw himself into battle bringing down the ones holding Xander's legs. Xander finally got free.  
"I knew you'd come" he grinned, before resuming his fighting. Buffy started fighting, and the others joined as well, to the best of their abilities anyway. Soon the bastards were all dead. All that were left in the warehouse were the scoobies and a white and light-brown wolf.  
"Mother" Xander said, and transformed back into a wolf right in front of the others. He ran over to Serena and bit down on the chains binding her. He bit as hard as he could and pulled. He could hear the chains cracking, but not breaking. Then two pale hands joined him in the struggle to free Serena. Spike helped break the chains, and finally they gave. Serena was free once more. Xander transformed back and grinned.

Serena transformed back into her human form and smiled at her pup, before embracing him tightly. Some tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Don't do that, Alexander. You had me so worried there. I thought they would kill you, pup" she said.  
"I'm fine, mom. Thanks to Spike. Besides, I had to get you free. We were just becoming pack again. I couldn't lose you already" he answered. They let go of each other.  
"Thank you for saving both me and my pup, Spike" Serena bowed her head to Spike, showing her respect to him.  
"That's what pack means right" he smirked back. Buffy and the others looked at each other. They called each other Pack? Xander was a wolf? What was going on?  
"I'll explain everything to you, once we get back home, but we've got to go now. Before sunrise." Serena exclaimed, and started heading out. Spike grabbed Xander and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"You had me worried there, Xan-pet. Let's go home" he said, caressing Xander's neck. Buffy was shocked, but followed as they headed to Xander's house.

Once they had gotten settled in home, Xander, Spike and Serena took turns explaining what had happened, and what exactly Xander and Serena were. In the end it left Buffy and Tara mildly confused, while Willow, and especially Giles, wanted to learn more of this peculiar type of wolves.

It was about noon when they finally left, and Serena went with Giles to tell him more. Xander and Spike were now alone in the house again. Xander smirked mischievously and grabbed Spike's shirt, pulling him down for a hot make out. His arms wrapped around Spike's neck, and Spike's went under his shirt, caressing his back, chest and his nipples. Then he grabbed Xander's ass and moved his lips to his neck, placing soft nibbles and kisses there as well. He paused a bit  
"Xan-pet, do want to be my mate?" He asked. Xander moaned at the pause, but seemed to process exactly what Spike had asked.  
"Yes! Definitely!" he said enthusiastically. That was all Spike needed. He practically threw the younger male onto the bed, and was soon on top of him. They discarded their clothes quickly and were soon placing soft kisses all over each other. Spike growled slightly as his fangs graced the skin of Xander's neck. He bit down, hard, and heard the wolf moan, both with pain and pleasure. He didn't feed off the boy. No, this was for another purpose. He bared his neck, and Xander let his fangs show. He repeated the vampire's action and bit down on Spike's neck.  
"Flesh of my flesh. Bone of my bone. I take thee as my mate, bonding our very souls" he said. Panting slightly from arousal.  
"Flesh of my flesh... Bone of my bone. I take thee to be my eternal mate. Bonded for life, and beyond" Spike said.  
"These marks of fangs is our proof, we belong only to each other, and we vow to stay true" they said together. Then they completed the bonding with the act of lust and passion. Howling loudly as they finished. Their scents would be forever mixed, anyone who smelled them would know that these to belonged to each other. No one could ever tear them apart. A wolf and a Vampire, bonded for all eternity.

* * *

**A/N**: So how did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Awesome? Anything I could do better? Any tips for me? If so then please review it :) Even if it only has one word in it, reviews are allways accepted :D


End file.
